DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "SIMULATIO"
'' DEUS EX MACHINA „SIMULATIO“ EP.I '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|650px Prolog: N'ach dem die Konferenz abgeschlossen war, zogen sich die Abgeordneten und Stellvertreter in den Festaal zurück. Hier sollte die offizielle Amtshandlung vollendet werden. Vor der Bühne füllten sich die Sitzreihen und nur der Sprecher aus trat alleine auf die Bühne. „So wie der imperiale Rat es beschlossen hat,“ begann der Agori, „so werden nun die Personen benannt, die wichtige Positionen innerhalb der Maßnahmen einnehmen und damit verbundene Aufgaben übernehmen.“ „Dr. Fredderic Norks und Pr. Dr. Dominic Arminus werden die wissenschaftliche Leitung übernehmen,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort, „ihnen und dem Observatorium von Vulcanus stehen jetzt alle Mittel zur Verfügung die das Imperium auf bieten kann.“ „Die Evakuierungspläne werden von den Behörden der betroffenen Gebiete geplant und umgesetzt,“ sprach der Agori auf der Bühne weiter, „für die Sicherheit und die eventuelle Verteidigung wird die Raumflotte aufgestockt und in ständiger Bereitschaft gehalten.“ „Am Boden unterliegt die Sicherheit den Streitkräften des jeweiligen Bezirks,“ erklärte der Sprecher, „jedoch werden auch sie mit zusätzlichen Truppen verstärkt.“ Nathan Evo und Moon Bloodgood nahmen unauffällig die Briefumschläge entgegen, welche ihnen ein Mitarbeiter des Imperial State Palace gebracht hatte. Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Stunde bis die Organisationsfragen erledigt und die letzten Posten zugeteilt waren. Nun verließen die beiden Agori den Festsaal und schritten wieder den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinauf zu dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Während der Helikopter abhob öffneten sie die Briefumschläge. „Nicht übel,“ grinste Moon und studierte das Schreiben, „ich bin jetzt eine Inquisitorin.“ „Hat schon was,“ fügte Nathan Evo hinzu, „all diese Rechte und nur so wenig Pflichten.“ „Wir sollen die Rebellen finden,“ las die junge Frau weiter vor, „damit diese nicht die Wrackteile des ersten großen Raumfahrzeugs in ihren Besitz bringen können.“ „'''U'nd diese sich bewegende Energiequelle sollen wir ebenfalls finden,“ ergänzte Nathan die Mission, „nach Möglichkeit unversehrt.“ „Kurz um das was wir immer tun,“ lächelte die Moon Bloodgood und schob den Brief wieder in den Umschlag, „nur diesmal ganz offiziell und mit der Zustimmung des imperialen Rates.“ „Mein Name ist Evo, Nathan Evo, gestatten Inquisitor im Namen des Imperiums,“ sprach der Agori und grinste dabei finster, „man das hört sich cool an.“ „Ja, mein Herr, lass dir diesen Inquisitor bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen“ bemerkte Moon und schüttelte den Kopf, „diesen Titel tragen wir aber nur so lange bis der Notfallplan aufgehoben ist.“ „Ich weiß,“ entgegnete Nathan, „warum den gleich so empfindlich, war doch nur ein Spaß.“ „Anstelle blöder Witze sollten wir lieber über die Mission nach denken,“ betonte die Agori ernst, „wahre Glatorianer und irgend welche Sektenmitglieder abmurksen ist eine Sache, was ist aber wenn der Feind doch unsere Heimat betritt?“ „Da hast du recht,“ gab Nathan zu und malte sich Zerstörungen aus, die durch eine Wiederverneinung der drei Planeten entstehen konnten, „wir dürfen so etwas nicht zulassen.“ „Wann stellst du dein Team zusammen?“ erkundigte sich der Agori jetzt wieder ernst, „ich werde mein aktuelles beibehalten.“ „Hast du es gut,“ ärgerte sich die junge Frau und runzelte die Stirn, „ich werden mir morgen ein Team auf stellen.“ „Die letzten Jahre habe ich fast nur alleine gearbeitet,“ gab Moon zu und wurde rot im Gesicht, „nun muss ich in einem Team operieren.“ „Das ist gar nicht so schwer,“ beruhigte Nathan seine Kameradin, „hol dir deine Freunde in dein Team und die Eingewöhnungszeit entfällt.“ „Der Rest ergibt sich wie auch in Einzeloperationen aus der gegenwärtigen Situation heraus,“ lächelte der Agori und küsste Moon auf die Wange, „das kriegst du schon hin, Fräulein Inquisitorin.“ „Wo sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?“ frage die junge Frau wieder gut gelaunt, „diese Energiequelle oder die Wrackteile?“ „Ich denke wir behalten die Rebellen im Auge und warten ab was passiert,“ überlegte Nathan mit zuversichtlichem Blick, „die wahren Glatorianer sind der Schlüssel zu den Zielobjekten.“ „Dich bringt auch nichts aus der Ruhe,“ lächelte die junge Frau, „so habe ich dich kennen und lieben gelernt.“ Der Helikopter hielt auf das unauffällige Bürogebäude zu wo er wieder auf dem Dach landete. „Wieder zuhause“ bemerkte Nathan und stieg aus, „ich nehme lieber die Treppe.“ Moon folgte ihrem Kameraden schnellem Fußes.'' '''''Nachwort: „'''W'ie war es?“ hörte man eine Agori mit noch fast kindlicher Stimme rufen, „gab es irgend etwas neues?“ „Nicht so wirklich,“ erwiderte Moon und erkannte Luzi Trigger an der Stimme, „nur das es auf Bara Magna wohl die Teile eines großen Roboters geben soll.“ „Und was gibt es neues von dir zu hören,“ grinste die junge Frau fröhlich, „was hat unser Frischling zu berichten?“ „Habe fünf Rebellen in Tajun ausfindig gemacht und kalt gestellt,“ lächelte die jüngste Predatorin, „die haben da auf jemandem gewartet, einem Agori von einer Bergungsfirma.“ „Hast du auch den erledigt?“ wollte Moon wissen, „oder hast du ihn mitgebracht?“ „Der kam zu seinem Glück zu spät,“ erinnerte sich Luzi, „der hat nur noch die fünf Leichen gesehen und ist abgehauen.“'' Kapitel 1: '“Der Konvoi“'' ''28.06.100.000 n.n.Z.' Auf dem Gelände herrschte dichtes Gedränge und eine allgegenwärtige Hektik. Mitarbeiter der Bergungsfirma unterhielten sich über motiviert mit Wissenschaftlern die vor erstaunen kaum mehr vernünftige Sätze mehr raus bekamen. Dazwischen Dr. Fredderic Norks und Pr. Dr. Dominic Arminus. Anders als ihre Kollegen hielten sie sich jedoch zurück und wenn es etwas gab, dann war es eine gewisse Skepsis. Mitten in dem weitreichend umzäunten Bereich lag ein riesiges Objekt noch etwa ein drittel im Boden und von Sand bedeckt. Doch schon jetzt wies es eine beeindruckende und auch erschreckende Größe auf. Dabei handelte es sich nach ersten Scannungen nur um die linke Hand. „Ist es eine Baugruppe des Prototypen?“ fragte Pr. Dr. Dominic Arminus besorgt und hoffte darauf das er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag, „wenn dies nur eine Hand ist, wie groß ist dann der Rest?“ „Ich vermute das es die linke Hand des Prototypen ist,“ ärgerte sich Dr. Norks und das sah man ihm deutlich an, „ich möchte mir die Wahre Größe dieser Maschine gar nicht erst vorstellen.“ Die beiden Agori umrundeten den Fund und ihr Unmut nahm weiter zu. Sie brauchten es nicht aus zusprechen, die massive Roboterhand sprengte jetzt schon alle logistischen Maßstäbe. „Was hat der Leiter des Bergungsteams zu der Größe gesagt?“ erkundigte sich Pr. Dr. Arminus und reinigte eine Platte mit einer Produktnummer, „hat er sich schon über eine Transportmöglichkeit geäußert?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Norks und musterte nun ebenfalls die Angaben auf der Metallplatte, „laut seinem Stellvertreter hat er das Objekt nur scannen und vermessen lassen.“ „Dieses Ding ist wirklich alt,“ bemerkte Pr. Dr. Arminus mit ernster Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn, „diese Schrift wird seit 75.000 Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen und geschrieben.“ „Zum Glück hat die Wissenschaft sie dennoch nicht vergessen,“ lächelte Dr. Norks um die bedrohliche Stimmung etwas zu lockern, „auch wenn sie auch dort keine wirkliche Verwendung mehr findet.“ „'''N'aja,“ entgegnete Dominic Arminus jetzt ebenfalls mit etwas lockererem Ton, „zumindest bis heute fand sie keine praktische Anwendung mehr.“ Luzi sah den beiden Wissenschaftlern aus der Ferne zu schenkte deren Gerede aber zum Anschein nach keine Bedeutung. In Wahrheit jedoch hört sie sehr genau zu. Auch einige Mitarbeiter der Bergungsfirma ließ das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen. In ihrer zivilen Kleidung erkannten die Agori sie nicht als das was sie war und schöpften auch keinen Verdacht. Nur hin und wieder sahen sie zu Luzi auf, welche ihnen nur freundlich zurück lächelte. Immer wieder verschwand einer der vier Männer in einem der Zelte. Das sie sich abwechselten fiel dieses Verhalten den meisten Anwesenden kaum auf oder wurde nicht weiter ernst genommen. Die junge Preadatorin jedoch hatte es bereits bemerkt. Wachsam überwachte das Mädchen das Geschehen und mischte sich nicht ein. Denn der Plan sah dies so oder besser gesagt in dieser Form nicht vor. Ich habe es gewusst, dachte Luzi als sie auf das Display ihres Handys blickte. Die schicken die Informationen in verschlüsselte SMS an ihre Leute. Es wäre für die junge Preadatorin ein leichtes Spiel gewesen, den Empfänger heraus zu bekommen, doch würde dieser wieder nur irgend ein Telefonterminall oder ein lokales Internetsafe sein. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis etwas Bewegung in die Bergung kam. Das die Rebellen an dem Prototypen Interesse zeigten, war kein Geheimnis. Bereits seit fünf Jahren war den imperialen Behörden aufgefallen, das immer wieder Agori private Forschungen in dieser Sache in Auftrag gaben. Nur fehlte bis her der eindeutige Beweis, der eine Verbindung zu den wahren Glatorianern herstellte. Und genau letzteres war der Plan der Preadatoren, diesen Beweis sicher zu stellen. Dieses Ziel hatte vorüber gehend oberste Priorität. In den Jahren hatte die Bruderschaft etliche Mitglieder der wahren Glatorianer stellen können. Doch nie führte es dazu deren Verstecke zu finden. Und hier und jetzt bot sich eine fast schon einmalige Gelegenheit. Deunan und Jimi saßen auf der Terrasse des Restaurants und aßen genüsslich den deftigen Eintopf. Dabei ließen sie die große Wiese unmittelbar in der Nähe des Gebäudes nicht aus den Augen. Die Zahl der Biker nahm stetig zu und schien auch weiter hin kein Ende zu nehmen. Erst als sich genau dreihundert Agori mit ihren Maschinen eingefunden hatten kehrte Ruhe ein.'' „'''D'ie warten genauso wie wir auf ein Signal,“ bemerkte Jimi leise und sah zu Deunan herüber, „die sind bestimmt so ungeduldig wie wir.“ Die Preadatorin nickte unauffällig, „so wie ich das sehe, wird es ein mordsmäßiger Spaß werden.“ Jack hielt auf die Ausfahrt zu und musterte die Häuser neben der Fahrbahn. Dicht hinter ihm fuhr Julia und hielt den gleichmäßigen Abstand. „Evo und sein Team haben Ausgangspositionen erreicht,“ funkte die junge Agori über das Funksystem des Helms, „sie warten jetzt nur auf Luzis Zeichen.“ „Hervorragend,“ bestätigte Jack und fuhr von der Straße auf eine leer stehende Scheune ab, „hier beziehen wir Stellung.“ 4.07.100.000 n.n.Z. um Siebenuhr Morgens. Die linke Hand des Prototypen war so zerlegt worden, dass sie auf die neun Schwertransporter verladen werden konnte. Gegen Dreizehn Uhr hatten die Agori der Bergungsfirma die Fracht verladen und gesichert. Langsam setze sich der Konvoi in Bewegung. Luzi blieb hinter dem BF3 das dem Zug aus Schwertransportern voraus fuhr. „Luzi an alle,“ funkte die Preadatorin über ihren Helm, „der Konvoi hat die Bergungsstädte verlassen und bewegt sich über die Autobahn 7 nach Roxtus City.“ „Wurde auch langsam Zeit,“ bestätigte Moon als erste, „uns wurde schon langweilig.“ „Hey, die ziehen los,“ bemerkte Jimi erfreut und setzte seinen Helm auf, „endlich geht’s los!“ „Laut den Verkehrsmeldungen sind alle Nebenstraßen frei,“ erwiderte Deunan und startete ihr Furnobike, „ich kann es kaum erwarten ein Paar dieser Rebellen kalt zu stellen!“ Zwanzig Minuten später hatten alle neun Preadatoren ihre Stellungen bezogen. Nur Luzi blieb weiter so wie abgesprochen im Konvoi der Schwertransporter. Dieser fuhr mit knapp sechzig Km/h über die Autobahn und kam der Abfahrt Arena Magna langsam näher. Die dreihundert Mitglieder der wahren Glatorianer fuhren so schnell wie ihre Maschinen fahren konnten. An ihrer Spitze ein bulliger und muskulöser Agori mit einer goldenen Rüstung und einem Helm in Form eines Löwenkopfes. Derartiges war unter all den Bikern die auf Bara Magnas Straßen herum fuhren kein wirklicher Einzelfall.'' S'o konnte es sich der Rebellenführer diesen Prunk erlauben ohne sich direkt zu verraten. Das Dröhnen der anderen 299 Maschinen hinter ihm war für Rocka wie Musik in den Ohren. Bei so einer Menge an Motorrädern machten die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer automatisch platz. Da die Rebellen ihr Sammeln und ersten Teil der Strecke als ein Bikertreffen angekündigt hatten, schöpfte niemand verdacht was wirklich dahinter steckte. Zumindest schien es so zu sein, denn das sich immer weniger Fahrzeuge auf der Straße befanden entging den dreihundert Agori. Rocka blickte mit einem Auge auf die Uhr der Armaturen und grinste finster. Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde und seine Meute würde den Konvoi eingeholt haben. Bereits von weitem konnten Moon und Jack die Schwertransporter sehen. Die zwei BF3 und Luzi die hinter dem ersten fuhr. „Es läuft alles wie nach Plan,“ sprach die Preadatorin zufrieden, „du bleibst und wartest hier, ich werde mich jetzt zu Luzi begeben.“ „Ok, bis später,“ bestätigte Moon mit optimistischer Stimme, „hoffen wir auch das es so bleibt.“ „Da bin ich mir fast schon sicher,“ erwiderte Jack und fuhr davon. Der Konvoi kam immer näher und in Rockas Augen spielten sich bereist die Bilder des Erfolges ab. Da durch geschicktes Taktieren mit kaum oder nur wenig Widerstand zu rechnen war, würden seine 299 Agori ein leichtes Spiel haben. Dass noch jemand von dem Vorhaben der Rebellen informiert war, wusste Rocka jedoch nicht. Und nach dem auch die letzten Pkw und Lkw hinter den Bikern verschwunden waren zogen sie alle die Waffen. Mit wuchtigen Pistolen oder Gewehren mit abgesägten Läufen donnerten sie auf den Konvoi zu. Nichts mehr stand zwischen den Rebellen und ihrer Beute. Nun schlug die Falle zu. Kapitel 2: '“Das Geheimnis“ K'iina zeigte Mata Nui sein Zimmer was ihm in der Zentrale der wahren Glatorianer zugeteilt worden war. Die Raumausstattung war nicht die beste, doch unter dem Aspekt das diese unterirdische Anlage von einem Haufen Rebellen geführt wurde, konnte durch aus von einem gewissen Luxus gesprochen werden. Nach dem die Agori wieder gegangen war sah sich der Toa sein neues Zuhause erst mal genauer an. Es bot ein Bett, einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch mit improvisiertem Bürostuhl. Doch irgend etwas modernes, so wie er es in auf dem Weg zu dem Versteck gesehen hatte, fand er nicht vor. Die Gründe lagen dem Toa schnell auf der Hand. Handys, so nannten die Agori die kleinen schnurlosen Kommunikationsgeräte, konnte vermutlich von irgend einem Suchsystem erfasst werden. Diese Gefahr musste wohl auch auf andere Dinge des modernen Lebens übertragbar sein. Zumindest ließ die eher veraltete Einrichtung des Zimmers darauf schließen. Auf dem ganzen Weg zu dem Sprechzimmer schwieg Kiina und dachte angestrengt nach. Der Rebellin gingen Dinge durch den Kopf die irgend wo keinen Sinn machten. Zum einen warum man Dreihundert der besten Kämpfer aus sandte eine uralte Maschine zu suchen die vielleicht noch nicht einmal mehr in Stand gesetzt werden konnte. Und besonders ein Faktor nährte die Zweifel in der jungen Agori. War es ein Zufall das gerade sie und damit die Rebellen diesem Mata Nui zu erst begegneten? Noch war sich Kiina der Sache nicht sicher doch tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, dass hier irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Und mit jeder Sekunde kam ein neuer Grund hinzu. Warum konnten die Bluthunde des Imperiums immer wieder einzelne oder mehrere Rebellen stellen und ermorden? Der Feind war clever und auch verdammt gerissen, doch selbst dadurch hätte er nicht so viele Opfer fordern dürfen. Ganz besonders eine Sache gab der jungen Frau Rätsel auf. Meist waren es gefährliche Missionen gewesen durch die Mitglieder ums leben kamen, und diese traten vermehrt nach besonders heiklen Besprechungen auf. Es war die Führung die Kiina geraten hatte wo sie in der besagten Nacht, jene als die Maske vom Himmel fiel, besonders gut lagern könnte. Wenn dies kein Zufall war, wo her wussten die Rebellenführer dann das in jener Nacht das Artefakte vom Himmel stürzte? Welches Geheimnis enthielt man den Männern und Frauen? Jene die im Namen der Rebellion kämpften und sich mit jedem Einsatz in Lebensgefahr brachten. Mata Nui, eine Energiequelle die sich einen Körper schaffen konnte. Eine Maske die besondere Kräfte in sich verbarg. Nun wurde der Agori schlecht, sie würgte als die Gewissheit klarer wurde. Kiina vermochte es nicht aussprechen und vor allem nicht gegen über dem Toa. M'''it einem Stein im Magen und Gefühlen die sie zu erwürgen drohten, trat sie auf das Sprechzimmer zu als eine Hand sie hastig zurück zog. „Bleib hier und sei leise,“ flüsterte Gresh in Kiinas Ohr, „und hör jetzt genau zu!“ Zunächst war nur unverständliches Gemurmel zu hören. Doch dann wurden die Sätze deutlicher. Ernste Worte wurden gewechselt und manchmal klangen die Stimmen auch verunsichert. „Die Zeit drängt,“ brummte die eine Stimme fast schon zornig, „wir müssen diesen Mata Nui testen ober er der ist, der er sein sollte!“ „Wir müssen erst sein Vertrauen gewinnen,“ erwiderte die andere Stimme besorgt, „was ist wenn er die Wahrheit heraus findet?“ „Von wem wenn ich bitten darf?!“ konterte die andere Stimme hart, „von den sechs Rebellenführern wird er es bestimmt nicht erfahren!“ „Wir müssen weiter auf Geduld setzten,“ drängte wieder eine andere Stimme und klang dabei fast schon verzweifelt, „selbst der Feind übt sich in Geduld und ihr wisst genauso wie ich, welchen Schaden er uns bisher zugefügt hat.“ „Dieser Toa ist unsere einzige Chance,“ betonte wieder die erste Stimme weiter hin erzürnt, „unser Ziel zu erreichen!“ „Ohne ihn können wir weder den einen noch den anderen erwecken,“ bemerkte wieder eine andere Stimme mit einem ironischen Tonfall, „aber weder haben wir den einen noch eine Möglichkeit zu dem anderen zu gelangen,...!“ „Es reicht!“ schrie nun wieder die erste Stimme und es war zu hören wie eine Faust auf den Tisch schlug, „wenn Rocka und seine Leute zurück sind, muss dieser Toa uns hörig sein!“ Gresh und Kiina eilten wieder den Flur entlang. Beiden Agori raste das Herz und der letzte Satz wiederholte sich ständig in ihren Köpfen. Lügt und betrügt ihn, dröhnte es in den Ohren, geht zum Schein auf seine Interessen ein!“ Beiden Rebellen verschlug es die Sprache und sie wussten nicht mehr wem sie trauen konnten. Auf dem Weg rannten sie beinahe Tarix um der mindestens genauso verstört wirkte wie sie selbst. Hatte auch er dieses Treffen der Rebellenführer belauscht? ''W'ie aus dem nichts hatte der Angriff begonnen. Die Schüsse waren nicht zu hören, durch modernste Schalldämpfer wurden sie praktisch geräuschlos. Doch die Schreie der Agori die getroffen wurden um so lauter. Rocka und seine Rebellen waren schutzlos denn noch war der Feind nicht zu sehen. Die wenigen Agori mit Schafschützengewehren suchten Ziele doch fanden sie keine. Erste Motorräder explodierten durch Treffer in die Tanks. Wieder wurden Agori von den Maschinen gerissen. Jetzt rasten acht Motorräder von hinten auf Rebellen zu. Deunan und Jimi brachten ihre Motorräder auf Kurs um für wenige Minuten freihändig zu fahren. Während dessen zogen sie beide Pistolen und entleerten die Magazine in Richtung der wahren Glatorianer. Agori wurden nach hinter geschleudert oder kippten auf der Stelle von ihren Maschinen. Nach dem die letzten Kugeln verschossen waren, schoben die Preadatoren die Waffen wieder in die Halfter und umfassten wieder die Lenker ihrer Motorräder. Moon steuerte genau zwischen zwei Rebellen hindurch welche danach wie nasse Säcke von den Sitzen rutschten. Rocka versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren doch mit jedem weiteren Opfer verließ auch ihn der Mut. In nur wenigen Miunten, in vielleicht Zwanzig bis Dreißig, waren nun schon ein Drittel seiner Leute gefallen oder nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen. Und das Gemetzel setzte sich weiter fort. Nathan und William schossen aus waghalsigen Überholmanövern heraus. Die führerlosen Maschinen schliffen über den Asphalt und wurden zu verheerenden Fallen für nachfolgende Motorräder. Natalie und Marie eiferten ihren Kameraden nach. Schüsse in den Rücken oder wenn es der Abstand zu ließ in den Tank. Die Explosion ließ den Rebellen weit durch die Luft fliegen. Sein Motorrad ließ der Druck sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehen und in das Vorderrad des dahinter fahrenden Agoris schlagen. Rocka versuchte den Widerstand seine Leute an zu spornen damit ihre Moral nicht völlig zusammen brach. Durch Hetzreden und Parolen die er laut in das Gefecht schrie. Doch vergebens, die rasch steigenden Verluste gaben den letzten Fetzen Mut den Rest. Nun ergriff auch Rocka mit seinen zwei Leibwächtern die Flucht. Feige durch seine Verzweiflung und von jeglichem Mut verlassen ließ er die Rebellen zurück und ihrem Schicksal. Der Rebellenführer raste an den Tiefladern vorbei und die Schreie und Schüsse wurden leiser. Explosionen wirkten aus der Ferne kleiner und nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie aus nächster Nähe. Jack nickte Luzi zu als die drei Motorräder an ihnen und dem BF3 vorbei zogen. „Ich knöpf mir die beiden Gorillas vor,“ funkte Hawkins über den Helm, „und du bringst Goldi zur strecke.“ „Ja, so machen wir es,“ bestätige die Achtzehn jährige, „darauf habe ich gewartet!“ Die Furnobikes fuhren aus dem Schatten des BF3 und beschleunigten.“ Noch hielt sich Luzi genau hinter Jack. Doch im richtigen Moment würde sie ihn überholen um den Rebellenführer zu verfolgen. '''D'er Preadator erhöhte weiter die Geschwindigkeit während er den Abstand zu seinen Opfern mit jeder Sekunde verringerte. Der Rebellenführer spürte nun, wenn auch zu spät, dass dieser ganze Autobahnstreifen Teil der Falle war. Bei der nächsten Ausfahrt fuhr er ab um sich durch den dichteren Verkehr die Fluchtchancen zu erhöhen. Die beiden Preadatoren blieben ihm aber weiter dicht auf den Fersen. Alle Bemühungen der drei Rebellen, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln blieben erfolglos. Zumindest konnte diese wegen der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer nun nicht mehr auf sie schießen. Leider galt dies aber auch für Rocka und seine Leibwächter. Mit geschickten Manövern schlängelten sich Jack und Luzi zwischen den PKW und LKW entlang. Immer die Beute im Visier. „Hast du das gesehen?“ erkundigte sich Jack über Funk, „in achthundert Metern beginnt eine Baustelle.“ „Das sollten wir ausnutzen,“ bestätigte Luzi augenblicklich, „so schnell werden wir sonst keine Möglichkeit mehr bekommen.“ Sofort überlegte der Preadator wo rauf er zielen musste. Das Motorrad durfte nicht zur falschen Seite ausbrechen. Zeitpunkt und Abstand zum Ziel, erinnerte sich Jack an seine Ausbildung zurück, konnten manchmal sehr entscheiden sein. Der Anhänger der Autobahnmeisterei kam immer näher. Dahinter hatten die Bauarbeiter bereits die ersten Sperren aufgestellt. Zum Glück waren heute keine von ihnen anwesend. Der Abstand zwischen Jack und dem Rebellen war jetzt auf einen Meter geschrumpft. Früher hätte er eine gewisse Vorbereitung gebraucht doch heute nicht mehr. Während der Fahrt zog der Preadator die Pistole, zielte und betätigte den Abzug. Einmal und kurz danach ein zweites Mal. Die erste Kugel traf in das Hinterrad der Maschine. Der Reifen platze und das Motorrad brach nach rechts aus. Die zweite traf die linke Hand des Agori. Der Rebell schrie und riss die blutverschmierte Hand von der Lenkstange. Nun verlor er völlig die Kontrolle über sein Motorrad. Durch den Seitenspiegel wurde Rocka Zeuge wie die Maschine an dem Anhänger der Autobahnmeisterei vorbei raste und in die Absperrung krachte. Der Agori der sie zuvor noch gefahren hatte flog durch die Luft, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und rollte noch ein paar Meter bevor er reglos liegen blieb. Nun nahm Jack den zweiten Leibwächter aufs Korn. Jetzt hieß es aber erst einmal wieder auf den richtigen Moment warten.'' Kapitel 3: '“Der Löwe und das Kätzchen“ R'ocka musste durchhalten, er durfte den Verfolgern nicht in die Hände fallen. Immer wieder prüfte er über den Spiegel ob sein letzter Gefolgsmann noch hinter ihm fuhr. Letzterer war fort und mit ihm auch der zweite Agori der ihm nachgestellt hatte. Nur noch er und diese Frau jagten die Autobahn entlang. Dieses Miststück lässt einfach nicht locker, ärgerte sich der wahre Glatorianer wutentbrannt, schießen konnte er nicht wegen den anderen Fahrzeugen auf der Fahrbahn. Doch irgend wie musste diese doch abzuschütteln sein. Frustriert bemühte der Agori sich, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Ausfahrt zu einem Steinbruch bot sich an und Rocka drehte erneut die Geschwindigkeit höher. Der Motor jaulte auf und das Motorrad fuhr jetzt auf höchst mögliche Geschwindigkeit. Doch noch immer blieb die Agori hinter ihm. Die Schranke zum Werksgelände kam näher. Der Rebellenführer warf eine Handgranate durch das Fenster des Schaffernhäuschens. Die Explosion zerriss es und gab den Weg frei. Zu Rockas Überraschung hatte die Verfolgerin den Abstand jetzt vergrößert. Der Weg, an dessen Seiten hier und da ein Muldenkipper oder ein Bager standen, teilte sich jetzt. Der wahre Glatorianer bog rechts ab und die Verfolgerin links. Rocka atmete auf und sah zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach hinten. Misst, dachte der Rebellenführer als ihm klar wurde, das dieser Weg einen Kreis bildete. Umdrehen?! Nein, dass würde die feindliche Agori ebenfalls tun. Zudem war ein Wenden mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Und auf so einem Gelände erst recht. Für den Agori gab es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Er musste rechtzeitig die Auffahrt zum zweiten Ring erreichen oder durch ein riskantes Manöver die Feindin zum ausweichen bringen. Ersteres gefiel ihm besser da letzteres dann so wie noch bevor stand. Für den Agori wurden Sekunden zu Minuten und es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit bis die rettende Auffahrt nur noch wenige Meter vor ihm lag. Rocka atmete erleichtert auf als er seine Fahrt auf dem zweitem Ring fortsetzte. Nun fühlte er sich im Vorteil. Wenn er jetzt an seiner Verfolgerin vorbei raste, könnte er sie dabei von oben erschießen. Erneut prüfte der Agori die Lage und sein wiederkommender Optimismus erhielt einen harten Dämpfer. Genauso wie er hatte auch seine Verfolgerin auf den zweiten Ring gewechselt. W'''eiter kam hinzu das die Auffahrt zum dritten Ring jetzt hinter ihm lag. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Der wahre Glatorianer oder das Miststück! Noch einmal drehte der Agori am Gas. Das Motorrad erhöhte noch einmal leicht die Geschwindigkeit doch ein leises Dröhnen verkündete die Überbelastung des Motors. In Luzis Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. So ein Manöver hatte sie bisher nur einmal während ihrer Ausbildung durchgeführt. Dazu noch unter den optimalen Bedingungen. Die Bedingungen hier auf dem Werksgelände waren alles andere als optimal. Doch die Preadatorin würde es durchziehen, sich den Risiken wohl bewusst. Das Motorrad des Rebellenführers nähert sich rasch und gezielt. Gedanklich verabschiedete sich Luzi von ihrem Motorrad und hielt den Kurs. Weiter auf den Gegner zu. Auf dem Innendisplay des Helmes erschien der Abstand zum Gegner. Die Zahl reduzierte sich rasch und gleichmäßig. Noch einhundertfünfzig Meter bis zum Zusammenprall. Das Mädchen zog die Pistole und hielt sich bereit für die Vollbremse. Achtzig Meter, fünfundsiebzig Meter, sechzig Meter,.....jetzt! Luzi bremste und das Motorrad brach aus. Die Preadatorin ließ sich aus dem Sattel der sich auf dem Boden drehenden Maschine fallen und abrollen. Rocka weitete die Augen und riss die Lenkstange herum. Sein Motorrad schaffte es aber nicht mehr, dem sich drehenden Hindernisses aus zu weichen. Das Hinterrad krachte gegen den schon kochenden Motorblock. Die Maschine des Rebellen überschlug sich und Rocka flog einige Meter durch die Luft. Staub breitete sich aus als der Agori auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Schrei war zu hören und auch das Knacken seiner Rippen. Schmerzen, Übelkeit und Atemnot überkamen den wahren Glatorianer. Mit gequältem Stöhnen rollte er auf den Rücken und sah in das Licht der Sonne. Auch Luzi ging es nicht besser. Obwohl sie durch das Abrollen nicht ganz so hart gestürzt war. Ihre Hüfte brannte bei jeder Bewegung und auch die rechte Schulter hatte durch den Sturz Schaden genommen. ''D'ie Preadatorin wusst mit Schmerzen umzugehen. Sie hatte es während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt. Langsam kroch sie über den Boden auf den Rebellenführer zu. Nach dem sie den schwer verletzten Rocka endlich erreicht hatte zog sie an dessen Helm. Dabei erreichte der Schmerz in der Schulter einen Punkt an dem auch Luzi schreien musste. Der wahre Glatorianer gab nur ein abgehacktes Husten von sich. Der Helm gab nach und das Mädchen fiel nach hinten auf den Boden. Neben dem Agori blieb sie einen Moment in den Himmel starrend liegen. „Warum hast du nicht auf mich geschossen?“ fragte Rocka mit leiser Stimme, „warum hast du dich auf so ein gefährliches Spiel eingelassen? „Jetzt liegen wir beide hier,“ fuhr der Agori mit etwas schwächerer Stimme fort, „ihr werdet nun mein Schicksal teilen.“ „Vielleicht,“ lachte Luzi gequält, „aber vielleicht auch nicht.“ Das Mädchen richtete sich wieder auf und ging in die Knie. Wieder machte sich die verletzte Hüfte bemerkbar. „Nein,“ lächelte Luzi zuversichtlich aber doch ein wenig von den Schmerzen gezeichnet, „mein Schicksal endet heute nicht und auch nicht hier!“ „Ist das die Antwort auf meine Frage?“ keuchte Rocka, „das bezweifle ich.“ „So ist es auch,“ bestätigte das Mädchen und drückte ihre Pistole dem Rebellenführer unter das Kinn, „es war eure Stimme, die mich davon abhielt euch zu erschießen!“ Nun betätigte die Preadatorin den Abzug. Ein letztes Zucken fuhr durch Rockas Körper dann blieb er reglos liegen. Luzi ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und richtete die Pistole in den Himmel. Das Signalgeschoss verließ den Lauf und sauste nach oben. Nun ließ das Mädchen die Pistole fallen. Die Preadatorin legte die eine Hand auf die schmerzende Hüfte und die andere auf die rechte Schulter. Nun schloss Luzi die Augen. Der Konvoi setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Die meisten der zweihundert siebenundneunzig Rebellen waren gefallen oder noch in letzte vereinzelte Kämpfe gebunden. Der Autobahnstreifen glich einem Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen umgestürzte Motorräder herum. Manche nur leicht verkratzt und andere stark beschädigt oder sogar noch brennend. Dazwischen die Körper der wahren Glatorianer. D'''ie letzten Kämpfe erloschen und die acht Preadatoren begannen systematisch das Schlachtfeld ab zu gehen. Viele der Rebellen lagen nur noch leblos in einer Blutlache da. Andere zuckten noch oder versuchten davon zu kriechen. Vereinzelte Schüsse fielen und setzten schließlich auch dem letzten Rebellen ein blutiges Ende. „Gute Arbeit Leute,“ lobte Nathan die Mitglieder seines Teams, „das wird der Widerstandsbewegung bestimmt weh tun.“ „Das stachelt sie nur zu neuen Angriffen an,“ mischte sich Moon in das Gespräch ein, „das war ja auch eines der Ziele dieses Einsatzes.“ „Wo her wussten die eigentlich,“ bemerkte Natalie Breez, eine junge Preadatorin aus Evo´s Team, „das der Konvoi diese Strecke fährt?“ „Die hatten vier Spione im Bergungsteam,“ entgegnete Jack der wieder zu seinen Kameraden gestoßen war, „die haben Rocka und seine Biker immer auf dem aktuellen Stand gehalten.“ „Leben diese Spione noch?“ erkundigte sich Preston Stormer, ein weiterer Preadator aus Evo´s Team, „oder hat Luzi sie eliminiert?“ „Wir haben beschlossen sie am Leben zu lassen,“ übernahm Jimi Stringer das Wort, „wir schnappen sie uns später denn wir brauchen sie lebendig!“ „Lasst uns abhauen,“ rief Mara, ebenfalls ein Mitglied aus Evo´s Team, „die Sperrung des Autobahnstreifen wird gleich aufgehoben.“ Die neun Preadatoren stiegen auf ihre Motorräder und starteten die Motoren. In geschlossener Reihe fuhren sie davon. Mehre Hubschrauber landeten neben der Autobahn und Agori in Rüstungen der regulären Streitkräfte sprangen heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange und außer ein Paar Kratzern oder Brandflecken waren alle Spuren beseitigt. Die neun Preadoren nahmen die Ortung von Luzi auf und steuerten die neuen Koordinaten an. „Was meinst du,“ funkte Jimi über seinen Helm, „hat Luzi Rocka erwischt?“ „Ich bin mir nicht sicher,“ gab Jack plötzlich besorgt zu, „denn sie hat sich noch nicht zurück gemeldet.“ Jetzt ging ein Signal in das Helm System ein und fast Zeitgleich eine Anweisung der Bruderschaft. Die Gruppe trennte sich und nur Jack, Jimi und Deunan setzten zusammen die Fahrt fort. Wie angekündigt wartete auf dem nächsten Parkplatz neben der Autobahn der Hubschrauber der Bruderschaft. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen eilte Hawkins mit seinen Kameraden zu dem Fluggerät. Unverzüglich nach dem die Preadatoren eingestiegen waren, hob der Hubschrauber ab. ''Epilog: D'er Hubschrauber landete von einer Staubwolke begleitet unweit der zwei Motorradüberreste. Neben Sanitätern eilten Deunan, Jimi und Jack zu den beiden Agori die regungslos da lagen. „Luzi!“ entglitt es Jack als er seine Freundin erblickte, „du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, du bist eine Kämpferin!“ Der Agori hatte noch nie zuvor geweint doch hier und jetzt war ihm danach zu mute. Sorgsam und betroffen half er den Sanitätern. Vorsichtig nahmen diese das Mädchen auf und legten es auf die Trage. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display der rechten Hand ließen Jack aufatmen, seine geliebte Luzi war noch am leben. „Wird sie durchkommen?“ erkundigte sich der Preadator besorgt, „wie stehen ihre Chancen?!“ „Auf dem ersten Blick eine gebrochene Schulter und Hüfte,“ erwiderte der Sanitäter ernst, „wenn sie nicht ihre Rüstung getragen hätte, würde es bleibende Schäden nach sich ziehen.“ Der Agori weinte unter dem Helm als die Sanitäter mit der Trage und Luzi in dem Rettungshubschrauber verschwanden. „Ich mache mir ernste Vorwürfe,“ beklagte Jack sich und sah auf den Boden, „habe ich als Ausbilder versagt?“ „Nein, das hast du nicht,“ lächelte Deunan und nahm den Agori in die Arme, „so wie es aussah hast du sie sogar sehr gut auf ihren Dienst vorbereitet.“ „Warum?!“ sprach Jack leise, „sie muss wegen schweren Verletzungen in das Hospital der Bruderschaft.“ „Wenn sie nicht eine gute Ausbildung gehabt hätte,“ mischte sich Jimi ein, „wäre sie jetzt noch schwerer Verletzt oder nicht mehr am Leben!“ „Sie ist die erste,“ fuhr der Preadator fort, „die ein Kamikaze Manöver angewandt und überlebt hat.“ „Das Kamikaze Manöver lernen wir in der Ausbildung als letztes Mittel,“ erinnerte sich Jack Hawkins zurück, „und bis her hatten wir es nur auf Übungsgelände getestet.“ Jimi, Deunan und Jack, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, stiegen in den zweiten Hubschrauber. Nach dem die Leiche und der Helm Rockas im Frachtraum verstaut waren hob die Flugmaschine ab. ''10.07.100.000 n.n.Z. Luzi öffnete die Augen und erblickte die Zimmerlampe des Hospitals. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und strich sich über ihren Körper. Außer den Verbändern um die Schulter und der Hüfte war das Mädchen nackt. Sie zog die Decke hoch und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Luzi fühlte sich jetzt besser und dachte an Jack. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Arzt trat in das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Frau Trigger,“ sprach der Agori in weißem Kittel, „wie fühlen sie sich heute?“ „Ganz gut,“ bemerkte die junge Frau zufrieden, „ab wann darf ich wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurück?“ „Die nächsten fünf bis acht Tage sollten sie sich schonen,“ lächelte der Arzt und tastete die verbundenen Stellen ab, „aber für einfache Tätigkeiten sind sie frei gegeben.“ „Ok,“ freute sich Luzi mit dem Gedanken wieder bei der Mission, „denn jetzt heißt es so wie so erst einmal Daten auswerten.“ „Was wurde aus Rockas Leiche und seinem Helm?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und legte sich wieder hin, „wurden sie zu weiteren Untersuchungen mitgenommen?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ erwiderte der Arzt und verabschiedete sich, „das ist nicht mein Aufgabengebiet.“ Das Mädchen schlüpfte in das weiße Hemd und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nun zog Luzi den Zettel aus dem Briefumschlag und las ihn; „Der Helm und die Rüstung des Rebellenführers wurde in dein Büro gebracht. Ich ging davon aus, dass dies in deinem Interesse lag. Gute Besserung und eine gute Nacht, dein Jack.“ Am nächsten Morgen weckte ein Klopfen die junge Agori auf. „Hallo süße,“ freute sich Jack und umarmte Luzi, „geht es dir schon wieder besser?“ Das Mädchen nickte und küsste den Agori leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, „ich bin froh das du hier bist.“ „Warum hast du ein Kamikaze Manöver angewendet?“ erkundigte sich Jack und lächelte Luzi an, „war es dass Risiko wert?“ „Ich brauchte seine Stimme,“ erklärte Luzi und kuschelte sich an Jack, „ob ich die erhofften Spuren an dem Helm und der Rüstung finde weiß ich nicht.“ „Wozu seine Stimme?“ wunderte sich der Agori und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „wir haben diese doch auf abgehörten Telefonaten.“ „Ich glaube nicht,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort, „das die Rebellen sich rein auf akustische Kontrollsysteme verlassen, vielmehr das die Rebellen sich an ihrer Stimme wieder erkennen.“'' '''''Nachwort: „'''I'ch habe seine letzten Worte mit aufgezeichnet, rein und unverfälscht,“ freute sich Luzi und küsste Jack erneut, „deshalb konnte ich ihn nicht auf der Stelle erschießen.“ „Und zudem ist sein Helm und die Rüstung nicht so stark beschädigt,“ beendete das Mädchen, „Einschüsse könnten die Spuren die ich suche verwischen.“ „Du bist wirklich ein cleverer Kopf,“ gab Jack zu und strich Luzi über die Wangen, „darauf hätte ich selber kommen müssen.“'' Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser